harrystylesfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fun Facts
1. Harry was born on 1st February 1994 making him the youngest member of One Direction. 2. His middle name is Edward. 3. Harry’s star sign is Aquarius. In keeping with his star sign he has an “outwardly expressive, extrovert” personality. 4. Harry’s mum is called Anne Cox and his dad’s name is Des Styles. 5. Unfortunately Harry’s parents divorced when he was seven years old. He said of the experience to The Sun: "That was quite a weird time. I remember crying about it. I didn’t really get what was going on properly, I was just sad that my parents wouldn't be together any more." 6. The first song Harry knew all the words to was ‘The Girl Of My Best Friend’ by Elvis Presley. 7. Harry’s first girlfriend was called Emilie – he was 12 when they started going out. 8. Harry’s stepdad is called Robin. He said he was “really pleased” when Robin proposed to his mum. 9. Harry absolutely loves getting naked. He said: “Stripping off is very liberating, I feel so free.” 10. Harry was brought up in the beautiful village of Holmes Chapel in Cheshire. The village is 21 miles south of Manchester. 11. While on The X Factor, Harry had a big crush on judge Cheryl Cole and Xtra Factor host Caroline Flack (who he later dated). He’s joked that his man crush is Louis Tomlinson! 12. Harry’s musical heroes are The Beatles, Elvis and Coldplay. He said of the Fab Four: “They are absolute icons and an inspiration.” 13. Harry impressed two out of the three judges in the X Factor first round with a version of Stevie Wonder’s ‘Isn’t She Lovely’. Louis Walsh had doubts but once progressed Harry sang Oasis’s ‘Stop Crying Your Heart Out’ at bootcamp. 14. Harry’s Twitter name is@Harry_Styles. At the time of writing (28th June 2012) he has 4,868,870 followers. 15. Before auditioning for The X Factor, Harry was the frontman of the band White Eskimo which featured his school friends Haydn Morris, Nick Clough and Will Sweeney. 16. Harry’s favourite song of all time is ‘Free Falling’ by John Mayer. He also loves ‘Shine On You Crazy Diamond’ by Pink Floyd. 17. Harry and Louis are the only two members of One Direction who have passed their driving test. 18. Harry told The Hits Radio that his ultimate 1D tour bus anthem is ‘Lego House’ by Ed Sheeran. 19. Harry hasn’t always wanted to be a singer. Before he took part in The X Factor he had ambitions to be a lawyer! 20. Harry shares his birthday (1st February) with Outkast rapper Big Boi, folk singer Laura Marling, Manchester United midfielder Darren Fletcher and Elvis Presley’s daughter (and Michael Jackson’s former wife) Lisa Marie Presley. 21. Before his life changed forever on The X Factor Harry had a part-time job at the W Mandeville Bakery in Cheshire. The shop had Harry posters and banners plastered over it during his time on the ITV show. 22. There was a 15-year age gap between Harry and his ex-girlfriend Caroline Flack – a relationship that sparked controversy in the press. 23. Although he’s partial to a more mature lady, Harry says he’d never date anyone older than his mum. She’s 44. 24. On One Direction’s debut album ‘Up All Night’, Harry gets just over 7 minutes of solos – the most out of any One Direction member. 25. It was Harry who came up with the band name One Direction. 26. Harry supports Manchester United. 27. Harry makes a brief cameo appearance in Ed Sheeran’s first ‘Drunk’ video. It was filmed backstage at London’s Shepherd’s Bush Empire. 28. Harry says he would happily date a fan! When asked he said: “Yeah definitely, because if you like someone, you like someone. If they’re a fan it shouldn’t make any difference.” 29. Harry’s has two favourite colours – orange and blue. 30. Harry has been romantically linked to a string of women including Caroline Flack, singer Lily Halpern, Inbetweeners actress Emily Atack, Bachelorette star Jillian Harris and model Emma Ostilly. Despite constant media speculation, most have just been acquaintances. 31. Harry secretly loves chick flicks and his favourite movies are Love Actually, Titanic and The Notebook. 32. Harry is 5”10 inches tall and has size 10 feet. 33. Harry likes to stay fit by playing tennis and badminton in his spare time. 34. Harry was voted the 18th hottest hunk of 2012 by readers of Heat Magazine, making him sexier than Brad Pitt, Justin Timberlake, Steve Jones and Robbie Williams. 35. Harry’s favourite animals are turtles. A big fan of animals, he also loves cats, dogs, hamsters, rabbits and even pigeons. 36. Harry cites David Hasselhoff as one of his biggest heroes. 37. Harry has admitted that he’s got a BIG crush on Frankie Sandford from The Saturdays. 38. Harry want to lose his trademark curly locks but no-one will let him! He said: “I want to shave my hair off, and no one will really let me. Everyone’s telling me not to do it. And my argument is, like, I think my popularity is in my face, and not my hair.” 39. Harry hates it when people bite caps off glass bottles. 40. Harry has a couple of cool skills - juggling and playing the kazoo! 41. Harry celebrated reaching number one in America with ‘Up All Night’ by buying a… MATTRESS!! He explained to The Sun: "I'm going to treat myself to a new one. I need a good one. The one I'm using is still the one that was there when I moved in. The springs have gone." Rock and Roll!! 42. The first gig Harry ever attended was Nickelback in Manchester. 43. If Harry had one superpower it would be to time travel. 44. Harry counts pop megastar Rihanna as one of his biggest fans. RiRi told The Mirror: "Harry, yeah. I watch their videos and I remember thinking, 'Wow, he's a star'. He seems very sure. It seems, like, it's so natural to him." 45. Harry’s favourite TV show is Family Guy. 46. Justin Bieber claims that one of the biggest stars in music fancies Harry. The Canadian told The Mirror: "I already know one of the biggest artists in the world thinks Harry is so hot, but I have been sworn to secrecy." It’s rumoured to be Rihanna! 47. Harry’s favourite love song is the ultra-soppy ‘Lady In Red’ by Chris de Burgh. 48. Harry’s biggest turn off in a girl is swearing. He also hates it when his 1D bandmates say the ‘f word’. 49. Harry had arguably the least imaginatively named pet ever – a pet hamster called Hamster. 50. Harry says he wouldn’t date a girl if she didn’t get on with his family. 51. According to his bandmates, Harry is the biggest schmoozer in One Direction. Liam Payne told The Mirror: "Harry has loads of secret celebrity phone numbers and we find out about them later. We'll see something in the papers and be like: 'What's going on here?' and he'll be like: 'Oh, it's Gary from Take That or whoever, don't worry about it.'" 52. Although he’s had a number of pets his first one was a dog called Max. 53. Such is the bromance between Harry and Louis, many fans fuse their names together to create Larry Stylinson! 54. At school Harry’s nickname was Hazza. Liam is the only 1D member to call him it. 55. Cheryl Cole claims she has seen Harry in his underwear. She told Sugarscape: "Harry? I've seen Harry in his boxer shorts. Harry's a little brother type, but I get it; the girls go crazy for him - and the women." 56. Before big school, Harry attended a pre-school called Happy Days. 57. Harry is a mummy’s boy! His mum Anne Cox told heat magazine: “Sometimes, he phones up to five times a day. When there’s a time difference, he tends to text saying, ‘I love you, Mum,’ or ‘I miss you’. He’s still my little boy.” Bless! 58. Harry’s favourite (non-alcoholic) drink is apple juice. 59. The one celebrity Harry would most like to meet is David Beckham. 60. When ‘Up All Night’ reached number one in America back in March, Harry described the moment as a “dream come true.” He said: "We simply cannot believe that we are No.1 in America! It's beyond a dream come true for us. We want to thank each and every one of our fans in the US who bought our album and we would also like to thank the American public for being so supportive of us." 61. Earlier this year Harry was forced to take action following a series of back problems. He told The Sun: "I have bad posture and I've been told to take Pilates once a week." 62. Harry suffers from Ophidiophobia - a fear of snakes. 63. Harry has got a star tattoo on the inside of his left arm. Each point apparently represents a member of One Direction. 64. Harry’s motto in life is “work hard, play hard, be kind.” 65. Unsurprisingly, Harry loves his job. He says: “You can’t wish for things like this (being a pop star). You can’t sit and imagine that you actually get to do this job. If I had to call it a job, then this is my job, and I love my job.” 66. Harry’s favourite foods are sweetcorn and tacos. He hates olives and beetroot. 67. Harry was so ill before his first X Factor audition he almost had to pull out! Speaking about his hospitalisation, he said: “I kept being sick just before I went on The X Factor. I remember I kept throwing up and then I got really bad and I started coughing up blood." Fortunately he was discharged from hospital and the rest, they say, is history. 68. The one person Harry would like to duet with – dead or alive – is Coldplay frontman Chris Martin. 69. Harry says that his fans’ mums often make approaches for him after gigs! He told the Daily Mirror: “The fans can sometimes get very graphic and there are a few mums that hit on us.” 70. Rita Ora has a crush on Harry. The songstress was left embarrassed when her friends made the revelation in an interview with MTV Push. Rita commented afterwards: “That’s not my only celebrity crush. I only say that because they’re little.” 71. Harry says he’d love to get married one day and have kids. 72. Harry openly admits he’s a bit clumsy. In fact, he’s dropped his shades down the bog not once, but twice! He tweeted: “Dropping your sunglasses down the toilet is a mistake you would think that you'd learn from. Apparently not.” 73. Harry has had a number of missiles thrown at him at 1D shows – including bras, knickers and even a tampon! Yikes! 74. On Harry’s 18th birthday in February, there were almost 100 different trending topics about him on Twitter. Popular! 75. Harry used to vomit before performing live with One Direction due to nerves. Thankfully his stomach has settled nowadays! 76. On his Hits Radio 1DHQ takeover in February, Harry played ‘What Makes You Beautiful’, ‘All About Tonight’ by Pixie Lott, ‘Lego House’ by Ed Sheeran, Lady Gaga’s ‘Bad Romance’, ‘Changed The Way You Kissed Me’ by Example, 77. Harry has a 21-year-old sister called Gemma. 78. Harry’s favourite X Factor moment was singing on the charity single ‘Heroes’ (a cover of the David Bowie classic). The track reached number one in the UK and Ireland and raised tens of thousands of pounds for military charity Help The Heroes. 79. Harry’s favourite album is ‘21’ by Adele. 80. In May 2012 Harry sold a signed charity wristband for a whopping £9010 on eBay. Once worn by Harry, the wristband was part of a Believe In Magic sale – a charity that spreads Magic to seriously and terminally ill children with experiences to make their lives happier. 81. The most-played song on Harry’s iPod is ‘Paradise’ by Coldplay. 82. Harry’s favourite computer game is FIFA. 83. Harry has well over 500 fan pages on Facebook. Impressive! 84. If he wasn’t in One Direction, Harry reckons he’d be training to be a physiotherapist. Asked what he’d be up to without his lucky break Harry said: “I always wanted to be a physiotherapist and before I was in the band, I was studying, so I’d probably be working hard and studying for that.” 85. Harry isn’t a big fan of autotune. He reckons it doesn’t suit his voice. 86. Harry has a crush on Adele. Back in February at the BRIT Awards he said she’s the one star he’d most like to snog there. He added: “I’d date Adele! She makes me go weak at the knees.” 87. As of 28th June 2012, Harry is following 953 people on Twitter. 88. One of Harry’s favourite phrases is “Keep the change you filthy animal.” The line is from a fictional gangster movie called ‘Angels with Filthy Souls’ that Kevin McCallister (Macaulay Culkin) watches in the 1990 film Home Alone. 89. Harry’s profile on Twitter reads: “Hello :D I'm 1/5 of One Direction..And if you follow, thank you..I Love You .xx” 90. Harry says the best thing about being in 1D is getting to travel the planet with your best friends and having fun. 91. One Direction were so exhausted from constantly touring that in March this year they all had vitamin injections to boost their energy levels. Harry had his in his bum! 92. Harry attended Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. 93. Harry is big fan of supercars. Back in April he splashed out on an Audi R8 Coupe and while on tour in Los Angeles in June he drove a £195,000 Ferrari. He also drives a Range Rover that cost him £15,000 to insure. Ouch! 94. Harry has got FOUR NIPPLES. In addition to the normal pair he has two tiny ones further down his chest. 95. Harry has joked that if all the 1D members liked the same girl they would fight for her. He told Top of the Pops Magazine: “I don't think we have liked the same girl yet as we all have quite different taste in girls, so we don't come across that problem, which is great. But if that were to happen? Fisticuffs!” 96. Alongside swearing, Harry’s other pet hate in a girl is smoking. 97. Harry suffers from Somniloquy – otherwise known as sleep-talking! 98. In early 2012, Harry played an ace prank his bandmate Zayn Malik. When Zayn was asleep, Harry shaved his initials ‘H.S.’ on his leg! Zayn told Twist magazine it “wasn’t too attractive.” 99. Harry’s hair hasn’t always been curly – it was straight from when he was born until the end of primary school. 100. Harry's first kiss when he was 11 Years old. 101. Harry’s dad Des said the 15-year age gap between him and Caroline Flack was “ridiculous.” He said: "32 or whatever she was and Harry 17, that's a bit extreme." 102. Harry suffers badly from hay fever. In July 2011 he sarcastically wrote on Twitter: “I Love Hayfever… It’s My Favourite Thing.” 103. Harry's parents were divored when he was 7 years old.